


【深呼晰】他不爱我

by Buaichiyangrou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buaichiyangrou/pseuds/Buaichiyangrou
Kudos: 13





	【深呼晰】他不爱我

停车场里光线有些黑暗，周深的车就隐匿在黑暗里，助理小何又在絮絮叨叨，助理的话没什么重点，大体就是在絮叨后天的工作，隐隐在提醒他接下来一天要注意些不要留痕迹不然后天上台很难搞，周深内心很无奈，留不留痕迹，明不明显又不是他可以决定的，两人在车里等了快半小时，车窗门终于被敲响了。  
王晰的助理一直是一副笑眯眯的样子，语气轻松自然“周先生，王总让我来带你过去”  
周深戴上口罩，下车默默跟在王晰助理的身后，王晰的车也停在比较偏的地方，周深打开车门坐进去的时候王晰正在打视频，见周深进来王晰赶忙说“爸爸现在要开始工作了，你乖乖的等爸爸回来”，周深瞟了一眼，屏幕那头是个可爱的女娃娃，是王晰的女儿，开心的在说“好，爸爸，等你后天回来”。  
挂了视频，王晰吩咐司机开车，然后就让周深坐到自己腿上，周深面对面坐在王晰腿上，王晰取掉周深的口罩，捏了捏周深的手腕“深深，你怎么又瘦了呢？”  
周深想说句俏皮话，像是想你想的这样的话，但是一想到刚刚视频里小女孩的脸，周深实在是说不出口，只是把头靠在王晰肩膀上闷闷的说：“累.....我们要去郊外吗？”  
“郊外那套房子供暖没搞好，我们今天去三环那一套”见周深这么累，王晰不免有些心痛“我让你公司给你少排点工作吧。”  
周深在他怀里摇摇头“我靠一会儿就好了”  
到家的时候周深已经睡着了，王晰没有吵醒他，就着这个姿势把他抱上了楼，本以为他不会醒，但在接触到床的那一刻，周深忽然醒了，看着自己眼前的王晰，周深脑子一热吻了上去，他们两平时没少接吻，但周深很少主动，王晰立马按着周深的头加深了这个吻，另一手顺着周深的衣摆摸了进去，一吻结束王晰沿着周深的下巴轻轻的吻上周深脖子上那颗小小的痣，周深喘了口气，这口气好像完全点燃了王晰的火。  
王晰把周深抱起来脱掉了他的衣服，沿着刚才的路线，王晰吻上周深的锁骨，周深很瘦，锁骨那里有个小小的窝，王晰右手在周深的肩胛骨上流连，左手解开了周深的裤子伸了进去，周深那根才半硬，王晰的大拇指在他的马眼上绕了两圈，“呃.....啊.....”周深呻吟了两声，王晰又吻上周深的唇，顺势把他按到在床上，左手交换右手，王晰有技巧的上下撸动，时不时揉过周深的囊袋，过了几分钟周深的鼠蹊部一麻，交代在王晰手里，王晰抬起手闻了闻“宝宝果然是憋了很久了”  
周深气息有些凌乱，王晰拿纸擦掉手上的精液，打开床头柜拿出套子和润滑油，脱掉自己的衣服，周深抬眼看着王晰解自己的纽扣，忽然起身伸手去解王晰的裤子“晰哥......唔.....晰哥.....想要”  
王晰的火彻底被点燃了，三下五除二脱光了衣服，王晰在手上抹上润滑油打开周深的腿就往周深的小穴探去，因为已经好久没做了，周深那里有些紧，王晰嘴上哄着周深放松些，手上毫不犹豫的插进了一根手指，王晰对周深的身体很熟悉，要挑起周深的火简直是轻而易举，周深难受的红了眼睛，难耐的求王晰进来，夹在王晰腰上的腿轻轻的抽搐着。  
手指插进小穴的粘腻声在房间里轻轻的回响着“深深，帮哥带一下套子好不好”  
“嗯....嗯....呃....”周深拿过床边的套子撕开起身的时候王晰的手指又进了几寸“嗯......啊...哈”周深帮王晰吧套子戴好，眷恋的勾住王晰的脖子“晰哥......晰哥......想要”  
“那我来了，我的深深”王晰抽出手指，腰一沉把自己送入周深的体内。  
“啊.......哈........嗯嗯.......”肉体撞击的声音混合着周深的呻吟声，在房间里响了起来，王晰真的很喜欢周深脖子上那颗痣，因为他脖子上也有一颗，这让他觉得，自己和周深真是哪里都相配，头往下，王晰又一次吻上那颗痣，周深以为他要留下吻痕，“不要......不要.....唔......后天还要录节目”  
“宝宝不想留下吻痕吗？”王晰忽然有了恶作剧的心思。  
“不...不想....唔”  
“那.....宝宝自己动好不好”说完王晰当真停下了动作，躺下看着周深。  
“唔.....”周深正在兴致上，王晰却停了，周深眼睛艳红的看向王晰，发现对方当真是要自己动“唔.......嗯......”没有办法周深只好自己扭着腰动了起来，但周深平时是个死宅，没什么力气，自己动的也毫无章法，没过几分钟周深用用抽泣的声音求王晰“晰哥......嗯.....晰哥....没力气了......晰哥.....晰哥....我要......晰哥”  
听着周深哀求的声音，王晰忍不住了，起身开始了抽插，“嗯嗯.......嗯.....”听着周深的呻吟，王晰忽然就想起初见周深那一天，那一天周深唱了一首《何日君再来》，当时王晰就在想，像周深这样的声音叫起床来一定也特别好听吧！现在他的小百灵就在他的身下，果然叫的特别好听，这么好听的声音那就该多叫几声。  
“深深，深深，你知道你是晰哥的什么吗”  
“唔.....唔....什么”  
“深深是不是晰哥的小母狗啊”  
“唔......唔......嗯.....不是....不是”  
“那是什么......小公狗吗？来，深深，说给哥听听”  
“我是......我是....唔....”周深实在是说不出口  
“宝宝，深深，说出来”王晰忽然加快了抽插的速度。  
“呜.......慢点.....哈.....呜”周深几乎要哭出来  
“说呀，宝宝，深深”  
“呜.....呜.....我是......我是晰哥的......小公狗.......呜.....”说完周深抽泣出声，却没想到王晰不仅没放慢速度反而更快了“呜.......晰哥......晰哥.....晰哥.......呃......啊”终于周深达到了高潮，前端的精液喷到了王晰的下巴上，王晰也最后冲刺了几下，射了出来。  
王晰沾了点下巴上周深的精液放进嘴里，然后俯身亲了亲周深潮红的脸，说了一句“宝贝真棒”  
说起周深和王晰的关系，用周深的话来说那就是交易关系，周深刚刚出道那会儿王晰还没继承公司，他们是在一个局上认识的，那会儿周深被公司安排去陪唱，周深自认不算好看，去了也是当绿叶，才放心大胆去，结果没想到周深完全就长在王晰的审美点上，再加上局上周深的那一嗓子，第二天周深就被送到王晰的面前，原本周深是宁死不屈的，被送过去也没妥协，但等周深又一次被安排到饭局上还差点被猥亵的时候，周深知道自己必须在包养和解约中选一个，想想自己空到不能在空的口袋，周深自己主动去找了王晰，这段关系也就这么开始了，一开始周深战战兢兢的，总觉得王晰冷冷的，不太好相处，但床上交流了几次以后，周深发现王晰更像只大型犬，总是粘他叫深深，周深从那以后慢慢也改了口，喊他晰哥。  
两人的关系已经持续了五年，五年中王晰给了周深不少资源，但周深很多都推了，周深自己想成为一名真正的歌手，稳扎稳打的歌手，所以还是打算慢慢来，王晰也是一个很体贴的金主，自从周深自己提过这一点，王晰给周深的东西就很注意度，而且平日里也不会强制周深做些什么，除了床上喜欢说些浑话，也没什么不好，总之双方都是对彼此都很满意。  
其实周深这五年也想过要结束这段关系，两人关系到第二年的时候，王晰就结了婚，要继承家产，当时周深觉得两人的关系应该是走到了尽头，为了庆祝自己解脱包养身份，王晰结婚那天，周深还约了朋友出去喝酒，结果那天周深喝到半夜醉醺醺的回家的时候，却在自己家门口遇到了王晰，王晰穿着妥帖的西装梳着背头，脚下却一地的烟头，王晰上来就质问周深去了哪里，为什么喝那么多酒。  
周深觉得自己明明是用不在乎的口气的，可是不知道为什么听着像是哭了说‘你不是在结婚吗？少来管我’  
后来的事周深就忘了，只知道第二天醒来时自己腰酸背痛光溜溜的躺在被窝里，身边是同样光溜溜的还在熟睡的王晰，光是想就知道发生了什么，后来周深终于知道了，王晰这个人占有欲真的太强了，关于他们的关系如果王晰自己不结束，那他是没有资格结束的，从那以后周深也更唾弃自己，因为现在他不只是个情人还成了小三，这份唾弃在王晰的女儿出生之后就更加严重了，那么多年，周深仔细琢磨了好几次，王晰并不爱自己，要是爱怎么还会和别人结婚，但为什么就是不肯主动结束关系呢？直到周深不小心撞见王晰带着其他小情人在买衣服，才想通，王晰并不是不肯放过他，他只是享受罢了，流连在不同人之间，享受那些分不清是不是真心的爱意。  
周深早晨是被食物香醒的，动了动疼痛的老腰，发现王晰已经不在了，身上很清爽，床单也换了，周深感叹不知道为什么王晰都30多了还这么有活力，昨天晚上做了三次，而自己明明才20多却腰酸背痛。  
穿好衣服洗漱出来，穿过两间房到达客厅，发现王晰居然在厨房里面。  
“晰哥”周深熟练的从背后抱住王晰“你在干嘛，”周深探头一看，王晰居然在煮粥？  
“呃....那个...我叫了外卖，看你还在睡，我怕冷了”不知道为什么周深居然觉得王晰有点手足无措，  
“哦，这样啊”周深点点头“那我醒了，我们吃早饭吧！我饿了，晰哥”  
周深在餐桌旁坐下的时候，忽然有一种两人在过日子的错觉，周深忍不住去幻想，两个人在一起，再养只猫，现在的房子就很好，不算大也不小，可以再养些植物，冬天可以在阳台晒晒太阳，啊~太美好了。  
“在笑什么？”王晰把粥放在他面前，在他对面坐下。  
“没有，只是觉得今天天气很好，适合晒晒太阳”周深喝了口粥，抬头看王晰一脸期待的看着自己，咕嘟把粥咽了，“挺好吃的”。  
说完这句周深明显感觉王晰的心情更好了，接下来一天两人都窝在家里，晒晒太阳，看看电影，周深觉得这样的日子挺温馨的，他们近两年都是这样的相处模式，一个月见面五到六天，一起吃饭，看电影，偶尔会出去旅游，要是王晰没结婚就好了，有时候周深会偷偷想，要是王晰没结婚，那他们的关系就不会那么不堪，勉强还可以说是情侣。  
“明天是要录综艺吗？”书房里暗暗的，电影的光打在周深的脸上，王晰看着他的侧脸，问完那句话就亲了亲周深的侧脸。  
“嗯，小何明天早上六点就要来接我去坐飞机”  
“那.......”王晰在周深耳边轻轻吹气“今天晚上就一次吧！”说完就周深按在地毯上进行了一番技术交流。  
第二天，周深通知小何不用来接自己了，因为王晰非要送他去机场，在去机场的路上王晰对他又是一阵亲亲抱抱，下车的时候感觉他都不想撒手，进了机场周深就进了贵宾室，等小何过来，等了二十分钟左右小何才气喘吁吁的进了贵宾室，周深不免有些好笑，拍拍小何的背说“不用这么着急，离飞机起飞还有一段时间”  
小何慢慢把气喘匀然后说“刚刚，我在停车场遇到王总了，还有他的夫人。”  
周深的笑容消失了那么几秒，然后又笑开了，“嗨，我当是什么事，王总和王夫人在一起出现那还不正常吗？”  
原来不是为了送自己，是为了接老婆，周深有时候真的想不通，王晰是怎么把角色转换的那么自然，在妻子女儿那里他是个好丈夫，好爸爸，在自己这里体贴的像是自己的男朋友，昨天他还在幻想两人一起生活，今天现实就把他打醒了，周深不免在心里嘲笑自己，都当了五年的情人了，居然还会犯这种错误，他不爱自己这是早就明白的事，难过什么呢？真是没有职业素养。  
接下来几天周深暂时忘记这些事，又要录综艺，又要开演唱会，他没有那么多力气去乱想，其实周深的事业已经走上了正轨，很多资源即使没有王晰，他自己也能接到，周深身边知道他和王晰关系的人其实都很疑惑，为什么周深还没有和王晰结束这段关系，为什么呢？周深想起那个王晰本该待在新娘身边却来找他的那个夜晚，还不是因为喜欢。  
又是忙碌的一周，周深连跑三个综艺，还开了一场演唱会，演唱会结束刚下台周深就收到了王晰的微信，王晰发来一张图片，周深看完图片后有些激动，那是是他今天演唱会的图片，下面还发了一句‘深深，宝宝，你真棒’，他在这里，他一定在这里，周深匆忙的走向化妆间，才打开门就被抱了满怀，周深简直不敢相信，王晰真的来了，这是他第一次来他工作的地方看他，关上化妆间的门，王晰就按着周深的头吻了下去，周深今天是小王子的打扮，王晰稀罕的不得了，他觉得周深就是小王子，名副其实的他的小王子。  
这是周深卸妆最着急的一次，王晰就坐在他旁边，没有直接看他，而是笑眯眯的看着镜子里的他，周深感觉自己整个脸都是红的，他最受不了这样的王晰，多少次他都是被这样的王晰哄骗了，以为那笑容里满满的都是他对自己的爱意。  
接下来的是发展的理所当然，回酒店、接吻、上床，不一样的是今天的王晰特别温柔，也不讲浑话，他扣住周深的手，爱惜的吻过他的眼睛、脖子上的痣、锁骨，最后在周深快要高潮的时候贴在他的耳边说“深深，嫁给我好不好”  
周深以为这又是床第间的情趣，喘息着应了声好，然后就感觉自己左手无名指被套上了什么冰冰凉凉的东西，夜还很长，但周深实在是太累了，在台上又唱又跳，最后还是王晰抱他去洗了澡。  
第二天，周深醒过来的时候反应了两秒，然后从反应过来自己现在在酒店里，王晰又不在，起床的时候左手有什么东西咯到了他，周深一抬手，发现无名指，样式很简单，周深取下来看发现内圈刻着一个小小的晰，所以，王晰这是给他求婚了？王晰又在给他希望了，就像以前那样给他一点甜头，然后让他误以为王晰是爱自己的。  
周深起床洗漱完，王晰还没回来，发的消息也不回，周深只好打他的电话，电话通了也没人接，这下周深终于确定，王晰就是和以前一样在玩弄他的感情，要真是求婚，呵！周深在心里冷哼，怎么可能是求婚，自己又在想些什么呢。  
周深在酒店吃完早餐，又看了几个视频，王晰还是没有回来，到中午周深没有耐心了，给王晰又打了一次电话，还是不接，周深觉得有点奇怪正要打电话问问王晰的助理的时候，助理却主动给他打电话了，周深疑惑的接起电话，“喂，周先生”电话里的语气有些焦急不像平日里带着笑意，“王总他，出车祸了。”

周深赶到医院的时候呛了两口凉风，咳个不停，王晰的助理就在病房门外，周深着急的想进去，助理却把他挡住了“夫人还在里面”。  
一句话让周深停止了动作，他缓缓的点点头，“那他没事吧！”  
“王总腿骨折了，医生已经看过了，然后有点脑震荡，现在还没醒，其他的没什么”  
“哦，咳咳，那就好”  
助理探头看看病房里面，伸手把周深拉到了楼梯间，过了一会儿有个女人牵着一个小女孩从病房里出来，周深认得那是王晰的妻子和女儿，她出来的时候似乎不太高兴扯着小女孩的手走的很快，不一会就消失在走廊的另一头，周深赶紧出来打开了病房的门。  
王晰脸色很苍白，一只腿被吊着，还在输液，周深站到床边，有一点不敢置信，这个人昨天还在床上和他翻云覆雨，现在就面容苍白的躺在这里，“王晰”他开口喊了他一句，周深知道他现在不太可能有回应，但眼泪不知怎么的就流下来了，周深自从遇到了王晰就经常哭，在床上也哭，有时候周深自己梦见王晰也会哭，明明自己也是个大男人，可是遇见王晰的事就显得他特别没骨气，周深牵起王晰没输液的左手，忽然发现他手上也戴了枚戒指，款式和自己手上的一样，王晰从来不戴戒指，即使是结了婚，周深也曾问过他为什么不戴？王晰给的回答是不舒服所以不戴。  
那现在是什么情况呢？周深轻轻取下那枚戒指，看向内圈，那里刻了个的‘深’字，周深眼泪流的更凶了，他牵着王晰的手吻了吻，问助理：“医生有没有说他什么时候会醒”  
“没有，不过周先生，王总以前有交代过，如果他出事，就把这把钥匙给你”助理从口袋里拿出一把钥匙,“王总还说这把钥匙是开郊外那套房子的书房书柜的第二排书后面的那个箱子的，王总还说那套房子已经在您名下了，箱子里的东西您一定要看”  
周深接过钥匙，等着助理继续交代王晰说过的话，助理却半天也没说话，“还有呢？没有了吗？”  
“没有了，周先生，您继续陪陪王总吧，我先出去了”  
病房门在身后关上，周深轻轻的抚摸王晰的脸，“晰哥，怎么那么突然呢？”  
周深抓紧王晰的手，“我早上还在想，你怎么又糊弄我，不爱我，又给我希望，你知不知道，听说你出车祸了我差点就崩溃了，我在想我还没有告诉你，我好爱你，我想和你一起生活，养一只猫，我还没告诉你我想和你一起老去，我希望醒来的时候就能看见你，还有好多话我还没和你说，我以前一直害怕，不敢讲这些，我怕我说了我们的关系就结束了，晰哥....你一定要快点醒过来。”  
周深在医院一呆就一天，晚上的时候，小何赶过来要带周深去赶飞机，周深原本想推掉下面的工作，可是王晰的助理再三保证王晰会尽快转回北京，让周深不要担心，周深才放下一点心的走了。  
在北京落地的时候已经是凌晨三点了，周深没有回家，直接打车去了郊外他和王晰平时会住房子，周深一路上都很紧张，王晰要他看的到底是什么，为什么他出事他才能看这些东西。  
打开门的时候周深以为房子里会很冷，但是没有，玄关那里王晰平时穿的拖鞋在最下面最容易拿到的地方，难道王晰是直接从这里出发去找自己的？周深没空多想，上了二楼的书房，在第二排书的右边找到了助理说的箱子，箱子不是很大，周深把箱子拿出来，在书桌前坐下，准备打开的时候还是有一些紧张，周深脑子里跑了一遍，非常害怕打开里面是癌症诊断书之类的东西，做了几个深呼吸，周深还是打开了箱子。  
箱子里有四个信封，最上面有一张卡片，周深拿起卡片发现上面写了几行字【给深深：  
如果你看到这张卡片，那就代表我出事了，因为如果是我自己把这些给你看，你就看不到这张卡片了，深深，宝宝，我只遗憾我不能亲手拿给你看，我不能亲口告诉你，我有多爱你，我好不甘心。】  
周深感觉眼泪又流出来了，王晰也是爱自己的，周深又是感动又是难过，感觉自己眼睛已经肿了，但周深还是拿出了第一封信，信封上写着‘写于2016年1月11日’，周深回想了一下，发现居然是他们包养关系满一年的时候，打开信，发现居然是满满写了两页，字还有一点歪七扭八的。  
【给深深；  
深深，现在你就在我旁边睡着，今天是我们在一起一周年的纪念日，刚刚哄着你在床上喊我爸爸，你害羞的脸都红了，你怎么那么可爱。  
深深一周年快乐，我爱你，但是你不爱我我知道的，你把我也当成工作的一部分。深深，你知道吗，其实在夜蓝阁你来陪唱的那天，不是我第一次见你，也不是我第一次听你唱歌，我早就单方面认识你了，周深，在直播间里唱歌的周深，一直让粉丝不要送礼物的周深，主播周深，我一开始没有那么多想法，我只是觉得你该红的，你就是当歌手料，在我心里没有人比你唱的更好，你就是舞台的唯一，可是在夜蓝阁听你唱的时候，我脸红了，心脏夜跳快了几拍，深深啊，那时候我才发现我绝不仅仅只是想听你唱歌而已，我污秽，有了更多的想法。  
可是没想到你公司直接把你打包送过来了，我本来想慢慢追求你，我也想解释，但你眼睛都红了，情绪也很激动，说自己是死都不做这种事，我也没拦得住你，你就这么走了，但是还好，还在我在计划要怎么靠近你的时候你又来找我了，我知道你受委屈了，我本该正人君子一些，但是我没有，我觉得要是有那么直接的方式可以得到你，那我就不想弯弯绕绕了，我是喜欢你的，我一定能找到机会慢慢和你说。  
但是你好忙，我有时候想和你撒撒娇，让你陪着我，但是我知道唱歌是你的梦想，我原本就是你的男友粉，当然本来也就是你的男友，我还是希望你能实现自己的理想。  
我爱你，晚安，我的深深】  
为什么？周深在心里想，他们都以为对方不爱自己，就这么相拥着错过了五年？  
周深拿起第二封信，上面写着‘写于2017年4月20日’，是王晰结婚的前一天？  
【给深深：  
宝宝，不知道你现在会不会难过，也许不会吧！宝宝，我总觉得你想离开我了，我明天要结婚了，可是你最近好像很开心，是觉得我结婚我们的关系就会结束吗？  
其实我也想过的，宝宝，我也想过我们可以先结束关系，等我继承公司，稳定的时候再离婚去找你说清楚一切，但是我不敢，周深，我不敢，我连着好几夜做梦，我梦见我和你一起在台上唱歌，然后下一秒在台下你就说我不认识王晰，  
所以我不会放开你的，对不起，深深。】  
周深的手颤抖的快要拿不住信纸，什么很开心，那都是假装的啊！在得知王晰要结婚的时候周深其实难过了很久，自己把自己关了一整天，然后晚上就约了朋友喝酒，一边哭一边喝，一边喝一边哭。  
忍着难过，周深打开了第三封信，第三封隔的时间是2018年1月11日。  
【给深深：  
宝宝，小月亮今天出生了，虽然她还小，但我觉得她一定会很像你】周深看到这里有些疑惑，小月亮是王晰女儿的小名，但是和自己有什么关系？  
【深深，不知道你看到这封信会不会很震惊，或者是很恨我，我拿你的精子去代孕了，你放心是合法的，我知道你怕孩子矮，没事我找的是很好的代孕机构，深深，我越来越害怕了，你很优秀，总有一天你会离开我自己去飞翔，你已经快要不需要我了，所以我想留下点什么，然后就有了小月亮，你知道为什么要叫小月亮吗？因为你像个小太阳一样，而我就是需要借你的光才能发亮的月亮。  
别人都以为是你离不开我，但是是我离不开你，宝宝，你会在我生病的时候给我做饭，唱歌给我听，你会在我难过的时候安慰我，我还记得你为我唱生日歌的时候眼里都在闪着光，回家还会去为我求平安符，我知道你不爱我，这些都是演的，可是你演的那么好，我信了，我已经信了，我离不开你了周深，希望你不要怪我，我实在太想在身边留下点你的东西了，宝宝，你放心我会好好对小月亮的，她是我们的女儿。】  
周深放心第三封信，内心惊涛骇浪，从来没想到过，原来小月亮是他的女儿，而且究竟为什么，如果说自己是因为王晰结了婚，所以觉得王晰不会爱自己，那王晰为什么那么笃定自己不爱他呢？周深决定先不想这个问题，先把信看完，第四封信的日期里今天很近，是2020年1月2日，而且信的内容很短，只有几个字。  
【给深深：  
深深，我离婚了。】  
所以，王晰才会向自己求婚，眼泪流了周深一脸，今晚接受的信息量太大，以至于周深不知该怎么去反应，但是有一点是明确的，王晰很爱自己，自己也很爱王晰。

十八个月后

周深拖着行李箱进了电梯，整个人都很疲惫，刚刚录完一个综艺，因为想家所以赶紧赶了回来，周深看了一眼表，现在九点钟，打开家门，周深大喊了一声：“我回来了”，应声而出的是一个三岁多的小姑娘。  
小月亮从书房跑出来，开心的往周深怀里扑，一边扑还一边开心的说“深深爸爸，你回来了”  
周深开心的抱住女儿，“哎呀，我们小月亮是不是胖了一点呀，爸爸就要抱不动你啦！”  
“晰爸爸说，过几天是你的生.......”  
“深深，你怎么就回来了”小月亮的话没说完就被同样从书房出来的王晰打断了，王晰走到周深旁边，亲了亲他的脸，小月亮赶紧把眼睛捂上，过来一会问：“爸爸你们亲好了吗？”  
“嘿，人小鬼大”王晰从周深手中抱过小月亮“深深，你刚刚回来累坏了吧，月亮差不多得睡了，我带月亮去洗漱，你赶快去洗个澡”  
“好的，晰哥”周深把行李搁好，进了房间，王晰赶紧跑回书房把视讯了，一边收还一边嘱咐小月亮不要把他们在计划的事说出来，小月亮呆萌的点点头。  
十八个月前，王晰从昏迷中醒来时得到了最大的惊喜——周深的表白，他是万万没想到助理已经把钥匙给了周深，原本他的设想是让助理在他有生命危险的情况下再给周深的，但抱得深归，王晰很开心，还给助理加了工资，后来的事就很自然，向周深解释清楚自己是合约婚姻，什么明面上送周深去机场其实是为了接妻子都是不对的，送周深是主要目的妻子真的是恰好遇到的，至于陪其他人买衣服那就误会更大了，那是王晰的表弟拜托他帮忙给自己男朋友选礼物，这些误会都解开之后，一家人就生活在了一起，小月亮一开始也是哭闹的，但周深很讨小孩子喜欢，更何况小月亮是他的孩子，两人很快就打成了一片，还会一起背着王晰偷偷吃冰激凌。  
王晰的身体也慢慢好了起来，为了早日和周深愉快的进行技术交流，王晰每天都在认真复健。  
周深洗完澡出来王晰已经在外面等他了，看到周深出来王晰上前拿过周深手里的毛巾帮他擦头发，“小月亮呢？”周深问王晰。  
“我让保姆带她回房间睡觉了”王晰一边擦头发一边死死的盯着周深，“深深你都不问问我，我好想你”  
“晰哥，你怎么还和小孩子一样”周深伸手勾住王晰的脖子“我当然也想你啊！”说完这句周深脸就红了，两人明明已经在一起这么久了，可是说这些情话周深还是很害羞。  
而王晰像是接收到信号一样，把周深抱到床上就开始脱他的衣服，考虑到周深已经很累了，王晰做的很克制，尽量以周深的感受为主，最后又是王晰抱着周深去浴室清洗，周深迷迷糊糊的粘着王晰，王晰把他抱进浴缸的时候周深清醒了一点，他忽然想起有个问题他一直没问，他迷迷糊糊的坐到王晰的腿上，“晰哥，为什么之前你会觉得，我一定不会爱你呢？”  
王晰的手停了那么一瞬，“你之前不是喜欢一个女孩儿吗？我还看到你和她的照片，后面还写着‘天下所有的暗恋都是心里有缺说不出口的苦’”王晰把清洗好的周深抱出来，用毛巾包好，抱回床上，“深深，你是不是好喜欢她？”  
周深已经困了，迷迷糊糊的听王晰说完，脑子里没办法思考，只咕嘟了一句“已经没有了”就睡了过去。  
再醒来时，已经是早上10点了，周深下楼发现王晰带着小月亮在看动画片，小月亮看到他下楼，开心的喊他爸爸，王晰赶紧问他饿不饿，去厨房给他拿了早餐。  
“你今天没有上班吗？”周深边吃边问。  
“没有，我想陪陪你”王晰在餐桌对面看着周深吃早餐。  
周深忽然又脸红了，王晰这么看着自己。  
“深深，你接下来几天的工作可以推掉吗”王晰忽然发问。  
“嗯？为什么？”周深抬头看着王晰。  
王晰像是做了好久的心理建设，表情严肃认真，还深吸了一口气，“我们去意大利，结婚。”

事情进展的很快，周深完全没有想到他才答应，下午就坐在了去意大利的飞机上，王晰的心情很好，眉眼之间带着笑意，回想早上，周深觉得这好像一场梦，一年之前他还以为王晰不爱自己，而现在他们俩居然就要结婚了。  
婚礼的日期就定在周深生日那天，也就是两天后，王晰是早有预谋，把所有东西都准备好了就等周深答应，这种速度，让周深有种自己把自己卖了的错觉。  
婚礼那天是个晴天，周深穿上一身白色的小西装，从昨天开始他就没有再见到王晰了，小月亮像是传话筒一样替两人传话，再过一小时就是婚礼，周深还在化妆，这次婚礼只邀请了两人的好朋友，全程保密。  
佛罗伦萨的教堂古典庄严，教堂门拉开，周深一眼就看到了站在尽头等他的王晰，他今天也是白色的西装，头发都往后梳，露出额头，站的很直，挺拔又帅气，周深缓缓的走向王晰，把手放在他手中，周深觉得自己好像什么都听不见了，他的世界西装只剩下王晰，说愿意，交换戒指，亲吻，王晰终于把周深牢牢的抓在了手中。


End file.
